Stay
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya, so she leaves and goes back to Italy to be turned. Will she find her true soul mate and new family? What will happen when the Cullen's come to Volterra years later?


Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya, so she leaves and goes back to Italy to be turned. Will she find her true soul mate and new family? What will happen when the Cullen's come to Volterra years later?**

**Eclipse AU; pairing Bella/ Marcus Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Marcus**

**A/N: set in 2006 (One month after Italy, so around April or May). Song by Jennifer Nettles**

**Read and review please!**

_**Stay**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

One month.

One month is how long it has been since I have been home after rushing to Italy with Alice to save Edward from committing suicide by exposing himself.

Apparently, Alice had a vision of me cliff diving and not coming back up.

So naturally, she thought that I had committed suicide and rushed back here to Forks to console my dad.

She stupidly told Rosalie about the vision and Rosalie told Edward when he called that I was dead.

Well, Edward called my house and Jacob, who had rescued me from the water, answered the phone while I was in the shower and told him that Charlie, whom he asked for, was busy planning a funeral.

Edward took this as meaning my funeral and went off on some martyr trip to Italy, claiming that he could not live in a world where I did not exist anymore.

Alice and I got there just in time to save him, but the damage was done.

The Volturi now knew about me.

While we were there, one of the brothers, Marcus, was away on a mission, so the other two, Aro and Caius, had a telephone conference about what to do about me and my knowledge with him.

Because of my ability to block all mental gifts, Aro did not want to kill me, so he and the brothers decided to give me six months to get my affairs in order and be changed.

So we left there with our lives intact and came home.

On the way back home, I had decided that I did not want to go through the pain of him leaving again, so to protect my fragile heart, I did not fully forgive him or fully take him back.

We were together, but there were boundaries that were not there before.

For one, he was not allowed to sneak in and stay over at night.

He was fine with that, because he wanted to earn my full forgiveness.

Two, he could not dictate my life and my choices any more.

This one was harder for him to accept and agree to, but in the end, he did.

And three, was for the family.

I wanted them to vote for my change, even though it was inevitable, what with the Volturi's mandate in place.

It was really just for my peace of mind and my conscious.

Since they all left me without a goodbye before, I wanted to know if they wanted me or not.

Well, I got my answer.

Evidently, Edward heard what Carlisle and the rest, excluding Rosalie, were going to vote and he did not like it.

***Flashback***

"_You have chosen not to live without her, you leave me no choice. I won't lose my son."_

_Carlisle had said. _

_I had noticed that he had worn an expression that showed his sadness at the situation._

_Edward had gritted his teeth, and knowing that he was losing the battle or vote, he promised not to do it again as long as __**everyone**__ voted 'no' to me being turned._

_And they did._

***End Flashback***

Hearing them one by one say no to me being turned and joining their family, had stung and ripped a new hole in my chest.

They had chosen Edward's "potential emotional pain" over my life and my feelings.

That was the day that my love for each and every one of them started to die.

I am on my way to the Cullen house for the first time since the vote. I still see Alice and Edward at school, but I basically ignore their presence and act like they are still gone.

Jake and Sam had asked me to find out if they know anything about Victoria and her newborn army that she had created, as they have not heard or smelled anything in about a week.

I pulled my truck up to the front of the house, momentarily surprised that no one, especially Alice, Esme or Emmett, have come out to greet me, as it has been so long.

I do not, or rather try not to think about how much that hurts and go up to the door, knock once and then enter, like they told me to do when I came over.

I did not see or hear anyone on the lower levels, but I did hear something coming from Edward's room.

'_I guess I will go and see how he is doing.'_

I think to myself.

Even though I do not love him like I used to, you know, that all consuming love, I still care about him as a friend.

And also, we are still _technically _together.

I ignore the dread feeling that is starting to pool in my stomach with each step that I take towards the room that once held my world and my future in it.

I could hear growling and what sounded like moaning coming from the room as I got to the top floor.

I paused at the slightly opened door, not really sure if I wanted to know what or who those sounds were coming from.

I mean sure, its Edward's room, but maybe, just maybe, one of his siblings and their mate is using his room for some private time.

'_Oh who am I kidding?! They have their own rooms for that.'_

I think to myself as I push the door open some more and my already fragile heart breaks completely at the sight before me.

There, on the wrought iron bed that he had bought for me to sleep on before they left, was my so called boyfriend, balls deep in a pretty strawberry blonde vampire.

I did not say or do anything as I think that I went into a semi shock state at the sight.

I just turned around and walked back downstairs, intending on walking out to my truck and pretending that I did not see anything.

But for some reason, when I got down to the bottom floor, and I saw his beloved, precious baby grand piano, I knew that I could not just walk away without making my feelings known.

No one knew that I was very talented on the piano or that I could sing really well.

My shyness had always prevented me from telling people, as the first thing they do once they find out, is to ask you to play or sing something for them.

I took a seat on the bench and tried to clear my head.

I knew what song that I wanted to sing as I started to warm up on the keys.

I closed my eyes and poured my heart out in that song and music, not knowing that I had an audience the entire time that I was playing and singing.

Stay: By Jennifer Nettles/Sugarland

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

When I opened my eyes, the whole family was there, including Edward and the blond beauty that he was in bed with.

She looked at me with a smirk on her beautiful face.

I got up to leave, but was stopped by my so called best friend.

"Bella…"

Alice started to say something, but I interrupted her.

"Save it, Alice. I really do not care anymore."

And I heard the truth of the words as I said them.

"I had just come over as a favor for Jake and Sam about the Victoria and the newborn army situation."

I heard a snort coming from the blonde and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking what her problem was.

"This? This is _the _Bella you were pining for and almost got killed over?"

She asked in a disgusted tone of voice, while looking down at me like I am nothing but a piece of shit on the bottom of her expensive shoes.

"Shut up, Tanya!"

Edward replied, while looking at me with what seemed to be remorse in his eyes.

Too bad.

So this is the infamous Tanya of the Denali clan.

She finally got what she wanted.

Edward.

And I said as much.

"So you finally, after what, 80 years, got him to fuck you. Congratulations, Tanya. You can have him and his family. I am done. I refuse to shed another tear over him or any of them."

I then looked each one of them in the eye, leaving Edward for last.

"I may not be strong enough or beautiful enough to be a part of this family, but I am a person. A living, breathing person with feelings and I do not deserve to be treated like yesterday's trash. None of you have taken the time to think about those feelings and how much I have done and been through for this family. But that ends now. Loose my number, forget where I live, I do not want to see _**any **_of you ever again."

I turned around and picked up the metal baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and before any of them could stop me, I destroyed _his_ precious piano.

I then turned around, ignoring the sobbing and calling of my name, and left out of the front door. But before I could reach my truck, Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella, wait."

I stopped with my hand on the door handle, but I did not turn around to look at him.

"What do you want, Carlisle?"

I asked in a harsh tone.

He was supposed to be the coven leader, the head of the family, and he sat back and allowed his son and family to treat me like this.

I lost all respect for the blonde vampire.

"I just wanted to apologize for the actions and inactions of myself and my family. We never meant for you to feel the way that you do. And also, to tell you that Victoria and her newborns were taken care of last week by the Volturi guard."

I turned around sharply at that to look at him.

"And you never thought to tell me that tidbit of information?!"

My voice was rising with every word.

I just shook my head and got into my truck and sped off, leaving that part of my life behind me.

Hopefully forever.


End file.
